


Драконьи сокровища

by Levian



Series: TES - Point of view [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зачем же дракону сокровища?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драконьи сокровища

Поймите меня правильно, мы ни в чём не нуждались.  
Да что там, в первый миддас каждого месяца я слал мамаше с папашей на ферму сорок септимов. Железно.  
А потом нас даэдра понесли в Вайтран.  
Ну вы знаете. Вайтран. Вокруг поля, сколько взгляда хватает, и на них мамонты. Великаны с вот такенными дубинками. Пастухи. Чтобы, значит, никто лапы к бивням не тянул.  
Вайтран, да. Рагнар Рыжий, героем он слыл, да прослыл, Матильда…  
Ради Матильды-то лично я туда и попёрся. То есть ради матильд.  
У здешних девок, рассказывают, под кофтами не пара «яблок», как у рифтенских, а натуральные сиродильские «арбузы». И мягкие, как лучшие пуховые подушки!  
И характерец.  
Не приведи боги, у тебя кое-кто коротковат окажется.  
А не окажется — так она наутро ещё накормит и проводит до забора. Поплачет. Ни монетки ржавой не попросит.  
Ну да я на свой не жаловался. Барди, приятель мой, хвастал, что им тоже все довольны. Варди, братец его, наверное, тоже что-то в штанах имел, даром что немой был.  
Вот мы и решили. Деньги у нас оставались ещё с прошлого дела — хорошо тогда сработали. Грязновато, но хорошо. Я хотел своим выслать лишний десяток септимов, пускай мелкой на ярмарке орехов купят, ну и себе там чего, а Барди увидел, толкает меня под руку и говорит: погоди, мол, я тут придумал кое-что.  
Трать, не бойся, — говорит, — через пару дней сотню им сверху отошлёшь.  
Сам не знаю, с чего я поверил. Знал он, наверное, чем меня зацепить.  
Понимаете, мы никогда не были бандитами. Один раз штраф вогнали, так я сразу его и отдал. Сорок золотых разом — перестарался я, когда одного маркартского мясника уму-разуму учил.  
Отличный был в Вайтране мёд. И матильды. То ли и впрямь трое, то ли одна, но вёрткая, кто её разберёт.  
Барди нас чуть не с утра поил, а к двум часам ночи мы протрезветь успели. Матильдочка пропала куда-то, денег нет, таверная хозяйка не пускает и метлой грозит, вот же баба-стерва. Стража косится — да когда они спят-то, даэдровы ублюдки? Вечно под шлемом не разберёшь, сменщик это или тот, кого ты третьего дня пьяный по матери послал.  
Я уж думал на конюшню брести, а Барди отзывает нас с Варди в сторону, за плечи обнимает и поёт в уши перегаром, то мне, то ему: ну, ребята, сейчас я вам драконову пещеру сокровищ покажу! А у самого глаза горят, как у пьяного каджита, руки трясутся.  
Спятил. Всё. Кабы прям тут не распалась наша троица.  
И Варди мне кивает, на брата показывает. Тот уже отбежал и нам рукой машет. Пошли за ним, чтоб его Шеогорат сразу же к себе и не прибрал, а этот псих всё дворами перебегает и идёт, главное, к воротам, хотя до них от таверны дорога мощёная, прямая, гуляй не хочу.  
Привёл нас к какому-то сараю возле кузни. Не дом, а смех один, крестьяне-погорельцы шалаши лучше строят. Крыша в дырках, труба косая. Сбоку сортир пристроен — так он и косой, и дырявый.  
Ну, думаю, местный нищий тут живёт. И ведь видно, что раньше-то дом ничего был, а теперь — будто его дракон за дракониху принял и двое суток не слезал.  
Барди, — спрашиваю, — нас тут за гнутый септим переночевать пустят? Берите мою долю, я лучше на сене лягу, и небо мне на голову сыпаться не будет, не то что эта крыша.  
Барди на меня шикнул. Мол, именно тут мудак живёт, которого мы неделю ищем морду набить, за сто золотых-то.  
А ты, — говорю, — подумал, по какой головке нас стража топорами погладит, за вторжение-то и нападение? Это ж тебе не фолкритские леса и не морфалские болота, когда догнал, разума в голову вбил, а если что, там же валяться и оставил, и никто, кроме богов, тому не свидетель?  
Барди опять за своё. Слюной брызжет. Помню я, как его один крестьянин мотыгой по зубам оприходовал. Сколько лет прошло, а Барди хоть бы костяной клычок вставил.  
Мудак этот, говорит, вечно где-то шляется. Люди рассказывают, каждый месяц в паломничество к Высокому Хротгару отправляется, видать, совесть нечиста. Или с горы хочет сигануть, а всё передумывает — чай, не дракон, один раз полетит и тот поперёк ветра.  
Мы, значит, сарай быстренько обнесём, а там и самого мудака в речку скинем, вот возле башен Валтейм быстрина хорошая и ребята там знакомые живут, слова не скажут, а то и подсобят.  
Варди мычит, я его без слов понимаю: раз мудак уже по дороге в Айварстед ушёл, что мы в Вайтране делаем?  
Барди пусть хоть укараулится в этом сарае, — говорю, — а я сотню дел успею переделать, а там и заказ сам вернётся, тепленький, уставший с дороги. Варди, ты со мной?  
Барди, видать, решил, что спорить себе дороже. Отвернулся к двери, засопел. Никак обиделся.  
Ладно, думаю, сейчас возьмём придурка под волосатые руки и на конюшню проспаться, а с утра рожей в конскую поилку, мигом дурь вылетит. А тут дверь как хрустнет! Не успели мы с Варди оглянуться, как Барди нас обоих под руки и вовнутрь. И дверь собой припёр. Темно — и он сопит.  
Обругал я его последними словами, порадовался, что стража вроде не видела, как три мужика ночью в обнимку в сарайную дверь ломятся. Достал факел, запалил. Ладно, думаю. Твоя взяла. Живёт же здесь как-то мудак, так и мы хоть переночуем.  
И тут я, понимаете, онемел.  
Барди скалится как бешеный лис, подмигивает мне обоими глазами, а я слова вымолвить не могу.  
В жизни такого видеть не доводилось.  
Да что ж этот мудак, — шепчу, — в говне живёт? Да я б с его богатствами давно дом в Солитьюде купил, охрану бы нанял…  
Барди хохочет и мешок мне бросает. Греби, говорит, не думай зазря. Жадный он, наверное, как дракон, вот и копит.  
Я и погрёб, и во времени потерялся. Чего там только не было, понимаете? Стоит стол, обычный, у моих на ферме мать за таким картошку перебирает, а на столе золотой шар, а в нём что-то красное переливается, крутится. Миска с рубинами, понимаете, возле двери — миска с рубинами, доверху, чтоб мне так в таверне похлёбку наливали, как в этой миске рубинов! Смотрел я на неё, смотрел и так разозлился, что прям вместе с миской их в рюкзак и затолкал. Барди зашипел, миска, мол, дорогущая, двемерская.  
Пошёл к буфету, лбом чуть другую миску не сшиб. С аметистами. Жрёт он их, что ли?  
Всё смели. Шарики эти вертящиеся, их там полно было. Вроде двемерская штука, очень редкая. Посохи резные со стойки. Кинжал. На книжонки рукой махнули — разминёмся с мудаком, так пусть он хоть почитает, утешится напоследок.  
Понимаете, я уже знал, что сокровища — мои.  
Посох, который пальцы покалывал, когда возьмёшься. Аметисты холодные, а рубины тёплые. Шёлковые шмотки. Нарядные шмотки. Колдовские. Миска проклятая. Всё моё.  
Барди тоже грёб как бешеный, руки так и мелькали. А тут мы с ним поворачиваемся и смотрим — Варди спиной стоит, голову наклонил и что-то держит. И долго, видать, стоит.  
Окликнули, а у него банка. Стеклянная банка, обычная. С бабочкой. Он её повертел, встряхнул, бережно на полку поставил и снова достал. Я смотрю — а банка-то не та, в этой — пчела. Варди этак с жалостью на неё смотрит, а пчела ему сонно и лениво жужжит.  
Барди у него банку отнял, на место поставил. Ну а что, банке той цена золотая монета, а пчёл и бабочек везде полно. Там и ещё банки были, видать, мудак коллекцию собирает.  
Вроде закончили, я упарился, плюхнулся на кровать. Та подо мной чуть на первый этаж не провалилась! Ну, думаю, за это ты, жмот, отдельно мне ответишь.  
Да ни в жизни не поверил бы, — говорю, — что всё это в сарае без охраны валяется, богами клянусь!  
Барди ухмыляется. Была, отвечает, у мудака какая-то матильдочка. Даже выше бери — хускарлша. Телохранительница, значит. В городе рассказали, что умерла она пару лет назад. То ли у великана кусок сыра спёрла, то ли у дракона монетку. Барди говорит, а сам хохочет, а мне что-то не до смеха. Душно здесь, нежило, чисто пещера.  
С тех пор мудака и в городе толком не видать, и дом обветшал. Вон и комната её. Нараспашку стоит, двери нет, всё вынесено.  
Пока Барди свой мешок перетряхивал, в который от жадности двемерскую ломину засунул, я на кровати растянулся осторожно, задумался. И, знаете, представить не мог, что буду дальше делать, когда с мудаком-то разберёмся. Кое-чего сразу своим вышлю. Мелкой на приданое, мамашу порадовать, папаша вроде вола молодого хотел.  
А дальше?  
Барди, — говорю, — а что драконы с сокровищами делают?  
Тот ржёт: жрут, срут, потом опять жрут.  
Отсмеялся, нормально ответил, серьёзно. Они, говорит, чисто птички. Что блестит, то и тащат. А драгоценности — они же как звёзды.  
Да, — киваю, — как звёзды.  
И не думая тумбочку открыл. Люди там обычно трут хранят, огниво, свечку, ну и пожрать чего-нибудь ночью.  
А оттуда бриллианты потоком.  
Как звёзды.  
Мудак, наверное, перед сном на них смотрел.  
В общем, перед рассветом мы оттуда ушли. Оставили ему один ржавый утюг.  
Я по привычке чуть руку не протянул, чтоб последнюю утреннюю звезду с неба сорвать.

***

С мудаком мы тогда разминулись-таки. Видать, через Хелген пошёл.  
Зато он с нами не разминулся.  
Третий день пошёл. На тайник плюнули, так и таскали всё с собой. Мы с Барди мешки на ночь к спинам привязывали, пили только воду. Жрали отдельно.  
Я так думал, что и не будет у нас больше общего, братского нашего, тайника. Никогда уж не будет.  
А вслух ничего. Перешучивались. О деньгах ни слова.  
Ночевали в старых руинах. Я всё на Барди смотрел: кто из нас первый глаза сомкнёт. А Варди оттарабанил своё дежурство, отвернулся к стене, свернулся клубком и засопел. И мешок у лежака скинул, будто в нём одни злокрысьи шкуры лежали. Даже не глядел на него.  
В Маркарте мы его в такой позе и нашли. Только уже без мешка.  
Скатился с лестницы и прямо об кузню головой. Наверное, прожил ещё немного — руки-то к голове тянул. Чисто лягушка — башка раздроблена, лоб в крошево, а ведь дрыгался сколько-то.  
Напьюсь нынче, — подумал я, — к даэдра всё.  
Барди побледнел, задышал часто и сблевал под кустом. Брат всё-таки был. Близнец. А я перетрусил — кто ж тогда мешку ноги приделал? Ума, конечно, особого не надо, но Варди-то с мешком вместе падал, почему ж ничего не валяется, народ за цацки не собачится? Разве что стража всё подобрала, маркартовская-то она такая. Может.  
Я взял Барди за локоть и стал проталкиваться ближе. Тело бы забрать, договориться в Зале мёртвых насчёт погребения…  
И тут мы его увидели. Он-то нас давно рассматривал.  
Я сразу понял, что это он, тот самый, не просто похож. Метко Барди тогда его обозвал. Мудак — он мудак и есть. Уж мне можете поверить.  
Альтмер, тощий, сутулый немного. Патлы белобрысые вдоль лица, жидкая бородёнка. Не брился неделю, небось. Как в Айварстед ушёл, так и не брился. Пальцы длинные, такими душить хорошо.  
Подумал — и передёрнулся.  
Он смотрел, взгляда не отводил. Улыбнулся, выпрямился. Я понял — не сутулится, просто над телом наклонился.  
Я поймал за шкирку мальчонку, что рядом крутился, встряхнул немного.  
Это что, — спрашиваю, — за морда эльфийская возле стражников ошивается?  
Мальчонка насупился, пришлось монетку сунуть.  
Это, — отвечает, — тан какой-то новый. Во Влиндрел-холле поселился, на самой верхотуре. Мы с сестрой ходили смотреть на хускарла с топором — вот такой топор!  
Мудак перестал улыбаться, отодвинул с дороги стражника и пошёл в нашу сторону.  
Никогда так быстро не бегал.  
Да ничего он бы не сделал, в толпе народу-то, но… Варди, небось, лоб всё-таки не об кузню покрошил.  
Я тащил Барди за собой и уже знал — мудак нас будет преследовать до последнего.  
Больше мы в города не заходили. Шли на восток, к Рифтену. Сбежать оттуда в Морровинд, пусть местные нордов не любят, но и альтмеру ничего не расскажут. Эх, догадаться бы раньше.  
Барди через день оклемался и убивался уже не по брату — по деньгам. Оказалось, он пару вещиц ему в мешок засунул, чтоб самому нести легче.  
Я больше на небо не смотрел, да и не на что было смотреть — дожди зарядили. А скучал по звёздам, так доставал горсть драгоценных камней и перебирал. Красненькая звёздочка — рубин. Подмигивает мне, тёплая.  
Услышал шорох, выхватил кинжал — оказалось, Барди проснулся и молчит, смотрит на мои звёзды.  
Пару раз, уже близь Виндхельма, видели дракона. Пропахал небо, сделал пару кругов над холмом, крикнул трубно и тоскливо. И улетел. Я даже и дракону был рад, до того надоела опухшая рожа Барди и каменные лица попадавшихся изредка великанов. У одного я выменял миску мамонтового сыра на серебряное ожерелье. Давился потом, но жрал. От одного мяса зубы заболят, мамаша учила.  
Пусть мудак моими зубами подавится.  
Сутки пути оставалось до Рифтена. Я прямо чувствовал, как мудак нам в затылок дышит.  
Звёздочки пересчитывать стал чаще. Сначала хотел выслать парочку своим через надёжного трактирщика, но запамятовал.  
Зачем им звёздочки? Мои пусть будут.  
Посох — деревяшка, кинжалы — тупые железки. Побрякушки — это матильдочкам.  
Сапфиры — звёзды через воду. Утопил бы придурка Барди. Он вбил себе в голову, что сходит с ума. Что, мол, мы ограбили дракона и теперь прокляты. Вчера черпанул из мешка, как из реки, и замахнулся. Я пригляделся и ахнул — сапфиры! Чистейшие!  
Дал по зубам, обменял сапфиры на магическую деревяшку.  
Не знаю, была ли у мудака лошадь. Наверное, была. А вот мы зря не купили. Повозку могли бы нанять… карету.  
Тролль возле Камня Шора меня здорово порвал. Заразил чем-то… сучка, матильдочка.  
Я бредил, пока Барди не выплеснул на меня ведро воды. Выплеснул и ушёл, пошатываясь. Деревья тоже пошатывались, и земля кружилась, танцевала со мной, моя хорошая. Почему я не стал крестьянином?  
Высыпал на ладонь горсть звёздочек и принялся пересчитывать.  
Вернулся Барди, плюнул на меня из прорехи в зубах. Ты что, — говорит, — ты что?  
А одной звёздочки-то не хватало. Красной моей, тёпленькой.  
Я бы отдал её малявке — пусть играет, пусть. Пока маленькая, пока можно ещё играть.  
Барди полез меня чем-то поить, но я-то видел, как он смотрел на бриллианты.  
Понимаете, я надел ему на голову ведро и лупил. Палкой, мечом, всем подряд, пока из-под ведра не потекло что-то густое, красное с белым.  
Многовато сегодня звёзд. Целое небо.  
Сел, прислонился к дереву. Какого даэдра я натягивал Барди ведро на голову?  
Снял и понял, что лучше бы не снимал.  
Вдалеке крикнули — трубно, тоскливо. А эхо отозвалось резкое, сильнее крика.  
Иди сюда, мудак, иди. Посмотри, какое чистое небо, какая звёздная ночь.  
Он скоро нас найдёт, меня и звёзды, я знал.  
Высыпал их все, все, что были, в ведро. А потом как опрокинул всё на себя. Как воду. Сколько красных.  
Иди, иди сюда, дракон. Смотри, какие у меня сокровища.


End file.
